


A Message a Day Keeps the Loneliness Away

by MyDeathLolipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Oops, Spoilers, every fandom needs one, it's a messanger fic, just at one part, semi-angst'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathLolipop/pseuds/MyDeathLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a messager fic where Marinette (under the alias of 'Ladybug') and Adrien (under the alias of 'Chat Noir') message eachother daily</p>
<p>Format:<br/><br/>Name: Message<br/>(Seen) or (Delivered) time</p>
<p>(Name) is typing/deleting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, every fandom needs one of these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea I thought of while I scrolled through tumblr.

_00:00_

**Chat Noir would like to be your friend**

_Accept_

_Ignore_


	2. Day 1

**Chat Noir** : Hello Ladybug, I'm Chat Noir! :p  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : Not even a greeting?  
_Seen 00:04_

 **Chat Noir** : I suppose that's alright. But I promise you will say something one day, okay?  
_Seen 00:05_

 **Chat Noir** : Is this a bad time to talk to you? It's a little past midnight for me, so I'm fine with it  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, I guess you won't give any answers, will you?  
_Seen 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : Goodnight Ladybug, I'll talk to you tommorow :)  
_Seen 00:10_

_Chat Noir is away_


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ladybug reply, or will Chat Noir be left talking to himself again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating an hour early

**Chat Noir** : Hello Ladybug  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : I know you won't respond, but I'll never give up!  
_Seen 00:03_

 **Chat Noir** : Seriously? Nothing? :'(  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Chat Noir** : It's not very fun to talk to yourself  
_Seen 00:07_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, I know you're there. I know you see the messages at least  
_Seen 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : That doesnt mean to go awy!  
_Seen 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : *away  
_Delivered 00:10_

 **Chat Noir** : What did I do wrong?  
_Delivered 00:12_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, Goodbye Ladybug, I'll see you tommorow  
_Delivered 00:13_

_Chat Noir is away_


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have schedule with updating anymore. It was gonna be at midnight, but i'm tired AF, so it's early

**Chat Noir** : Hey Ladybug  
_Seen 00:00_

 **Chat Noir** : You don't seem to have a problem with the time  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : Maybe midnight will be our always :D  
_Seen 00:03_

 **Chat Noir** : Sorry, that was cheesy  
_Seen 00:04_

 **Chat Noir** : Why won't you talk to me?  
_Seen 00:07_

 **Chat Noir** : Like, there has to be a reason, right?  
_Seen 00:08_

 **Chat Noir** : Are you going to ignore me too?  
_Seen 00:10_

_Chat Noir is typing..._

_Chat Noir is deleting..._

_Chat Noir is away_


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir continues his seemingly impossible mission

**Chat Noir** : Goodmorning Ladybug  
_Seen 00:00_

 **Chat Noir** : I'm once again back for my mission  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : What is my mission, you ask. Well, it's to get you to respond  
_Seen 00:03_

 **Chat Noir** : My reward should be a proper (online) conversation  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Chat Noir** : Wouldn't you agree?  
_Seen 00:07_

 **Chat Noir** : That was your que to say yes or no  
_Seen 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : I guess it won't be that easy :[  
_Seen 00:10_

 **Chat Noir** : I don't understand  
_Seen 00:14_

 **Chat Noir** : You're always online and you read my messages  
_Seen 00:15_

 **Chat Noir** : So why don't you respond?  
_Seen 00:17_

 **Chat Noir** : See? You don't answer my questions, so why do you even bother reading them? Why did you accept my friend request in the first place?  
_Seen 00:21_

 **Chat Noir** : You're just like everyone else  
_Seen 00:24_

_Chat Noir is away_


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat apologizes for his actions and manages to feel even worse by the end of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating at midnight everynight is hard and i'm so tired just because i thought it would be nice for the times to corrospond together

**Chat Noir** : Hello Ladybug  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : I don't know if you remember what I said before...  
_Seen 00:03_

 **Chat Noir** : but I'm sorry  
_Seen 00:04_

 **Chat Noir** : You're not like everyone else  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Chat Noir** : Everyone else only cares about my father. They don't care about me. They ask me about him and only want me to get closer to him.  
_Seen 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : But you don't  
_Seen 00:10_

 **Chat Noir** : You don't even know my father, well, I mean, you might, but you don't know that he is my father  
_Seen 00:12_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, I mean, I hope that's how you feel  
_Seen 00:13_

 **Chat Noir** : You didn't accept my friend request just because of my relations, did you?  
_Seen 00:14_

 **Chat Noir** : There's no way, right? I mean, you don't even know me  
_Seen 00:14_

 **Chat Noir** : That's right...  
_Seen 00:17_

 **Chat Noir** : You don't know me, so I guess you wouldn't respond to omeone you don't know  
_Seen 00:19_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, I mean, I don't know you either, but I try to get to know you  
_Seen 00:22_

 **Chat Noir** : Just...forget I said anything  
_Seen 00:23_

 **Chat Noir** : I gotta go, bye ladybug  
_Seen 00:25_

_Chat Noir is away..._

_Ladybug is typing..._


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat makes a (stupid) theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid

**Chat Noir** : It's almost been a week of us talking  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, more like me trying to talk to you  
_Seen 00:02_

 **Chat Noi** r: And I have a theory I would like to test  
_Seen 00:04_

 **Chat Noir** : Perhaps my Lady speaks another language!  
_Seen 00:05_

 **Chat Noir** : The only other language I sort-of know is Chinese, so I'll try it!  
_Seen 00:08_

 **Chat Noir** : Operation Chinese is starting! (stupid name, I know Ladybug)  
_Seen 00:09_

### I do not know nay Chinese, so this all comes from Google Translate

 **Chat Noir** : 您好  
_Seen 00:11_

 **Chat Noir** : 如果你能理解這一點，然後給我發短信第一的明天  
_Seen 00:15_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, if that worked, hopefully you will go through with the plan :)  
_Seen 00:16_

 **Chat Noir** : Goodnight my Lady~  
_Seen 00:17_


	8. Day 7

**Chat Noir** : I guess you don't speak Chinese :/  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : Well, Goodmorning  
_Seen 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : Seventh time's the charm, right? :)  
_Seen 00:02_

 **Chat Noir** : Still not talking to me?  
_Seen 00:03_

 **Chat Noir** : That's fine, you'll reply one day. I just wished it would have been today :(  
_Seen 00:03_

_Ladybug is typing..._

**Ladybug** : Go to sleep for once  
_Read 00:04_

_Chat Noir is typing..._

_Chat Noir is deleting..._

_Chat Noir is typing..._

**Chat Noir** : I told you! When am I ever wrong?  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Chat Noir** : Now I'm seen-zoned :( Come back~  
_Seen 00:07_

 **Chat Noir** : See you tommorow?  
_Delivered 00:08_

_Chat Noir is away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update tomorrow, sorry


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat receives his reward for completing his mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 begins~

**Ladybug** : Goodmorning Chat  
_Read 00:01_

 **Chat Noir** : This is a surprise.  
_Seen 00:02_

 **Ladybug** : ?  
_Read 00:02_

 **Chat Noir** : This is the first time you messaged me first, my Lady  
_Seen 00:04_

 **Ladybug** : Well, there's a first time for everything, right? :)  
_Read 00:05_

 **Chat Noir** : It's just strange for you to go from ignoring me to talking to me so openly  
_Seen 00:06_

 **Ladybug** : I always wanted to talk, but then you made it a mission and I didn't want to make it seem like your mission wasn't worth anything, so I gave you a week  
_Seen 00:07_

 **Chat Noir** : That reminds me, you owe me a proper online conversation :3c  
_Seen 00:08_

 **Ladybug** : Isn't that what we are having right now?  
_Read 00:09_

 **Chat Noir** : Technically, yeah. So is this conversation my reward? Will you stop responding after this?  
_Seen 00:13_

 **Ladybug** : You silly cat, I'll respond to you after this as well, so long as I have a reason to  
_Read 00:15_

 **Chat Noir** : Can you promise me something, Ladybug?  
_Seen 00:16_

 **Ladybug** : That depends on what it is  
_Read 00:16_

 **Chat Noir** : Can you promise me that I can come to you if I need you? Like, even if it's not midnight?  
_Seen 00:21_

 **Ladybug** : I promise. You didn't even need to ask that Chat, I'll always help you, even if I don't know much about you.  
_Read 00:24_

 **Chat Noir** : We can easily fix the last part ;)  
_Seen 00:25_

 **Ladybug** : That doesn't sound so bad :)  
_Read 00:27_

 **Chat Noir** : Really? You would like to get to know me? Why?  
_Seen 00:28_

 **Ladybug** : Yeah, I mean, you'd be learning about me as well, if that's okay with you  
_Read 00:30_

 **Chat Noir** : I don't need to know anything more than the fact that you are perfect, my Lady  
_Seen 00:29_

 **Ladybug** : That would have to wait for tomorrow thoufh, it's getting late and I actually like to get some sleep at night  
_Read 00:32_

 **Chat Noir** : I guess you're right, Goodnight my Lady  
_Seen 00:33_

 **Ladybug** : Goodnight Chat Noir  
_Read 00:34_

_Ladybug is away..._


End file.
